My Beautiful Doll Min Vackra Docka
by Not Your Average Expectations
Summary: Based off of Poe's 'The Tell Tale-Heart'. Twins, born with a wealthy family, sharing the same obsession. What happens if an infant is born and they're forgotten by the world. Will they comfort eachother? Or try the imposible? Read to find out.


**I'm proud to admit that I've written this story back during my freshman year for an english essay that is based off of reading Edgar Allan Poe's work from "The Tell-Tale Heart".**

* * *

><p>Insane you say!? - nonsense I say - lonely - very lonely is the correct term to my brother and I; But why presume us insane? The sanity had established a disease within us, increasing our creativity - not destroying - nor paralyzed. Why proclaim us insane as if we were trapped within a maze beyond our minds, passing through never before known doors, trickenned to be open...No! We choose to open thy door to let out and explore beyond our own imaginations, we let it contain control over our bodies as if we were its own puppets! But thy does not make us insane. Let me prove to you that we're not insane by telling you the story that'll nevermore be forgotten...<p>

It's funny to say why we choose her, whom that is full of life and loving pleasure to be able to create a non existence of hope and happiness into anothers life that was tainted and tormented, just by one single smile or a giggle from her voice, it had vanished into a sweet reprieve. Her gainage of attention is what started to make us contain jealousy and loneliness into our lives as it kept on passing on, our days began to drag on by like sleepless nights and soundless dreams - nevermore were there any endless dreams...

On the 6th of June in the time of 1806 we were known as _**Felix**_ and _**Isak**_ the twins of the **Gunvaldsson** **Family**, we were known for being the brutes of the family with a huge obsessions for dummy **dockor** and lived in a small town called _**Lulea**_ near the _**Gulf**_ of _**Bathnia**_ in the country of Sweden. Throughout living 2 year and half with our sister whom is now at an age of 2, we ended up starting to notice that ever since she came to this world and was the center of attention as if she was the galaxy herself filled with light when she can't forever be so glorious when instead transform to a black hole that'll lead to everlasting darkness and so on death itself. Ever since we gain more into our _**docka**_ collection, we've ended up learning more and of how to create them, to create our very own now. To our eyes we see; dolls the size of dwarfs, moveable eyes that watch your every movement, a controlled mouth using your voice, smooth soft shiny skin hard as bark and as real as the nightmares you'll ever dream. But as we have examined this and learned more the past days, weeks and months , we kept on gaining pleasure and so on even deeper pleasure than before. Not only did we contain just pleasure...we also gained company and distractions just to keep from feeling totally alone since...it was as if me and my brother were the only shadows upon the light and we could only create more instead of given or accompanied by more so on...

As this has been kept on going, we felt like it was suffocating us, tormenting us, teasing us and so on more. We left the house after the sun has transformed into its opposite of a dark night, as if ravens were filling up what use to be the brightened day, swallowing up the light and replacing it with its own feathery shining darkness, reflecting off stars instead of light from its feathers. Trying to escape the fade and fracture being felt and held beyond upon us, we traveled step by step into the the land of shaded shadows, throughout this journey we've brought our little pixie to brighten out our path with a lil fire of itself as we held it out like a post and lead the way with each step by step, even though this sprite is the holder of thy flame and helps us choose the way - sooner or later it'll have to go out as I touch it with thy tips of my fingers against its rope. As the flame is out within the lantern, the ray of thy moon, glooms slowly shows and re-contains as if the moon was a deepend eye slowly opening lightening up the darkness and reflecting off everything shining and showing as if it was reflecting off many broken pieces of glass.

We made it to the cliff, we sat near the deadly hollow tree that has a figured view of a shadowy twisted figure within horns made out of branches and fingers of twigs, if you look at it very closely...there you see a screaming face with tormenting evil waiting to give. We looked off into the sea of mystical creatures as if there were sea monsters beyond unknown and then looked at each other and as we did I started to examined my brother Isak. We might be twins but never really had the same resemblance this young man had golden hair and as if someone threw a hint of dirt making it seem like a layer of different sea waves, his eyes were in of a mixture of confusion of blues in throughout the darken and brightened days, the texture within his skin was over covered as a blanket with a lil hint of pink upon his lips and cheeks, he had an interesting pattern of brown across his nose and above his lil pink cheeks as if there were little roaches, moving all around. Inside of me I asked myself.

"Could he really be?"

And so on I kept on wondering that question to myself, I looked at him and asked,

"Isak? Do you believe we are still each others well beings of twins?"

I asked him with so much temptation and curiosity within my voice and mind, as I waited for his answer he stares at me deeply with those eyes drowning me as if I was in the sea and so on he shook his head at me.

"We might not share thy appearance but we were bound together by blood and faith, created at the same time at birth, let out into this humanity of a world."

He answered back at me. As I thought about this, his words that were said were permanently true. I put my view back into the dark blue oblivious that is beyond the cliff into the sea, hearing the water splash up against this tallen land where me and my brother sit on while feeling the vibration of the crash slowly come up to us to hear, feel or go through us. As I'm examining this within all my senses, I slowly open my mouth,

"I want to create what we planned, Isak...I can no longer escape the urge to gain more pleasure...I want it to swoop over me, surround me with accomplishment!"

I said.

"I do too but whom will thy perfect person be?"

Isak replied with curiosity within his tone of voice. I looked at him and he looked back, as he looked at me I felt a certain grin of insanity grow wider onto my young figured face, then I looked down into the cliff onto the shards points sticking up towards me as if they were hands trying to reach for me to land on their dangerous pointed ends. I looked back at him with this smile and he was still waiting for me, lifting a brow and kept on waiting. I opened my mouth and spilled out the words as if it were a waterfall of truth and self of mind perhaps.

"I know who indeed, she is one of youth and beauty that shall be meant to probably last forever, if we contain the perfect objects and material for her but will be the last of our worries...She will become _**The**_ _**Perfect**_..._**Doll**_..."

I whispered to him within pleasure being heard into my voice, I knew he understood me and agreed with me, I knew by feeling the grin being placed upon his face as if satan had slowly placed it there with his own hands and so on we looked at each other with deep fire within our soul and mind to obtain what we've been trying to gain, within the out most pleasure...that night was the one memory nevermore forgotten...

In the past 3 days we've been preparing, throughout collecting of materials to make you stay young, hard but smooth as if you were fragile glass, to be able to wipe away the tears from your eyes and the blood away from your skin. Everything was well thought through out. Tonight we are being left with a sitter for our sister but including ourselves, our parents gained an invitation to a masquerade taken near the towns hall. When night finally came, our parents were dressed beyond imaginable as if it were their lasts, our father dressed within silk as the matching color of the blue ravens feathery wings with a mask matching the raven face sharing its color within a hint of white matching his suit. From this view I see a huge blue magnificent crow looking down at us with his ocean blue eyes within a hint of chestnut colored hair being seen behind the skull, matching my very own but underneath the crowing mask there is a smirk to be seen and as we see it, he nods his head down at us, as if he was proud. Besides him stood our mother smiling her sweetest of smiles making it feel very holy to our skins and so we couldn't resist to smile back at them, she was dressed as a darkened robin, her dress was also of silk, her golden hair was let out pressed upon her back, wavy as a river stream could ever truly be. There were blackened fathers, creating the patterns of a robin upon her making her match my father with the mask pressing upon her face showing her darkened blue eyes, rosy red lips but the mask matching her dress as well, against her neck was our family pendant of a small figured Phoenix but in a color of blue and red. Our father tapped our heads to tell us to behave and to sleep well as if the angels would be watching and our mother would hold our hands while kissing our foreheads blessing us goodnight, we both smiled widely at them and tears start to begin falling upon our faces of non ignorance being pressed upon us for once but then our parents headed their ways to our nanny who was holding our siblings and as we saw this we held onto each others hand, letting the tears drop even more as heavy rain, knowing it wasn't gonna last long...

By the time they left, they haven't noticed our everlasting tears and so on for the past little timing we've been fed and after that our nanny had taken our sister to bed and we asked for her to read us a story, one that only we could enjoy. Throughout her telling of the story, she passed out as a lanterns flame due to the high educational of the story we, knew it'll take her a long while to awaken. Disk quickened to thy room, to prepare for our creation while I hurried to gain our main piece, whom was she the cause and creation of our pain. When I had gently held her whom that is still fast asleep, I slowly and gently pace to thy room but as silent as a mice could possibly be. By the time I've reached the room with her, I softly set her down upon a softening cushion that Isak had set up and near all around her were the tools we accomplished to gain. I looked at Isak...

"Are you prepared for our final creation?"

I asked him, he looked up back at me and softly nodded without even an expression to be seen nor found as if his soul has been taken from underneath him, his eyes were taken within utter darkness and so I node back at him. We looked at the time, a little worried through time that might be left and then on we looked down at thy deadly beautiful creature within our lives, we've talked before about taking her innocent breath away but as we slowly steady and examine her, we start to notice her soft paled peachy skin, her rosy pink lips matching an actual rose, her darkened lil curls as if they were like mother, her long eyelashes as if they were matching feather but at last her small fragile body thats the perfect size for us. As I took the lil cushion resting near beside her head, I whispered softly enough for my brother to hear me say.

"Why must you be beautiful enough to be created as our 'it', why must you be a sweet reprieve? I am though tainted and tormented still devoted if demented... Why must you take the glory and thy love from them? Whom that have been within us? You make us none seen within this world as if we're not mere mortals within their world only following shadows to thy people we love as our own and from now on you're..._**Nevermore**_...!"

I've cried theses words being said with deep utter hatred, madness and for by pain... And so on, I pressed the cushion upon her face within pressure to smother her breath away and as so on I do this I see little of her movement in struggling to breath and so on as I see this I feel more teardrops spill but not only from me but as well from my brother Isak. As when she's finally dead, I remove thy pillow from her face and just stare down at her face, so does Isak I presume and when we're finished throughout the examination we start with our creation. For each passing moment of momentum we stare at the clock to be careful within our time, every second transforms into minutes and minutes to hours. It has taken a maximum of 3 hours to complete and from now on we must clean up the blood off her precious body and dress her in her best to be and become the most beautifulest of them all, as we wash off the blood off her skin, I went to gain her little pink gown and dressed her in it after all of that me and Isak dressed our bestest as well in our pale blue matching suits.

We've been playing with our new _**docka **_for an hour about now in our living room until we heard our main door open, we heard laughter coming from within their voices and as they walk in they lost their laughters as if a raven has stolen it away. They looked at the three of us quite surprising of seeing us still awake, with the nanny fastened asleep on the rocking chair but what shocked them the most was seeing the three of us in our best, never have we been near together until today and so we stood and walked to them except me and Isak held her close, afraid for a dropped and when we were near them.

"_**This is our **__**beautiful**_ _**new**_ _**toy**__**..." **_

We both said with the most utterly pleasure running within our voice to our parents introducing to them their new daughter and our very own improved creation and so on as they saw this we saw fear and tormenting torcher run through their bodies and show threw their mind and so on, screams were shouted... And that's when _**we'll nevermore be forgotten...**_


End file.
